Her Familiar's Relief
by ithaswhatitisnt
Summary: An AU look at S1E4; Mizuki doesn't want to wait any longer than he has to. With Tomoe on the way to her rescue, things have to be a little sped up.


Season 1, Episode 4 is my favorite episode of KH. Maybe it's just the fantastical wishings of a rabid fangirl, but who wouldn't want to be rescued by Tomoe? And who wouldn't want to take Mizuki as a familiar later on?

After a while, I thought maybe the writers could have brought the fact that Mizuki makes the best divine sake into play in the episode. Nanami could have easily been knocked off her feet and that would have made it easier for Mizuki to get his wish. I'm not trying to make Mizuki an outright villain (even though I think that's pretty much how he comes off here) but I don't think he's really as naive as everyone thinks he is.

I modified some of the dialogue because I couldn't remember the exact wording, but I think everyone will recognize when this is supposed to be taking place. Just a drabble, honestly.

I don't own Kamisama Kiss, Julietta Suzuki does. Please enjoy!

* * *

"I'm sorry, Mizuki, but I have to go home. I have people waiting for me." She released his hands gingerly, but he immediately snatched her hands and clutched them to his chest as though in worship.

"No, you don't." Mizuki's eyes narrowed and for the first time since coming to Lady Yonomori's shrine, Nanami felt genuine fear. The silly-yet-poised snake familiar that had given her the mark of engagement was long gone. In his place was a cobra ready to strike.

"What are you talking about?"

"Here, have some sake." He poured her a glass, handing it to her casually, and he blatantly ignored the look of disbelief on her face.

"I can't, I'm underage…" A snarl erupted from Mizuki's curled lips.

" _Just drink it_ …" Nanami obediently tipped the sake into her mouth, trying her best not to gag as the burn on the way down made her want to choke. Mizuki watched her intently, as though waiting for a side effect only he could produce. Moments later, he got his desired reaction. As an underage girl, and as a new land goddess, the sake was entirely too potent for her not to become drunk. Nanami nearly dropped the glass, a warm, goofy smile spreading over her face.

"My head feels all fuzzy…"

"There. Now, please… _love me_." He snaked himself around her torso, hoping the extra push would be enough to make her see reason and stay.

"Mizuki…you're so warm and gentle…" Without warning, his hands had become hooked on her skirt and pulled it off. She was so intoxicated she didn't notice, but Mizuki momentarily forgot to play the villain and instead blushed a dark crimson.

An explosion came from behind Nanami's head, and a fuming Tomoe burst into the water god's shrine. Nanami craned her head to see him, eventually lolling to the side. The drunken land goddess giggled and thrust her hands towards him in a gesture of 'come here'.

"Tomoe!" she slurred. "Wanna come snuggle?" In that moment, Tomoe saw only red: his lady and mistress being desecrated by a damned white snake, and the bastard had inebriated her beyond all comprehension to have his way with her. Ignoring Nanami's drunken request, he separated the snake familiar from his goddess via foxfire and leapt to her side.

"Nanami…you're safe now," he promised. Tomoe couldn't hug her tightly enough. He momentarily released her and removed his kimono, wrapping it over her. This action was more for his benefit than hers; having so much of her skin exposed, especially her undergarments, would serve as nothing more than a distraction, and Tomoe needed to be completely focused on dispatching the white snake. The fox familiar was momentarily stunned to see tears coming from his lady and mistress.

"You're late," she choked out, and his heart swelled with imagined grief. She _had_ been waiting on him to save her, and he had almost been too late. This was beyond a familiar's duties; if he had lost Nanami, not his lady and mistress, but simply _Nanami_ , it would have been too much to bear.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, and he truly meant it. Scooping her up off the floor, Tomoe turned triumphantly to the stunned Mizuki.

"I had to go through a lot of trouble due to your idiocy," Tomoe explained in a deadly calm tone. "So. I will be burning down your shrine: loss one. I will be taking away your _bride_." He sneered at the term being used in reference to Nanami. "Loss two. And loss three will be your life, when I slice you into sashimi for Nanami's lunch." Said Nanami, almost completely out of her drunken stupor, cupped Tomoe's face in her hands.

"Hey," she said, "Mizuki was just lonely. Can't you understand that? _Lonely_?" Indeed, Tomoe could understand. If only Nanami knew that he had been lonely for the past 500 years…then yes, she would understand he grasped the concept, and he grasped it well.

"He's lonely" – that accursed word again – "and I'm sure he wouldn't mind a visit every now and then." Tomoe didn't want to feel empathetic; he wanted to finish punishing Mizuki and take Nanami safely home.

After some very undistinguished tears from Mizuki and some comforting words from Nanami, the Mikage shrine goddess and her familiar were allowed to leave. When Tomoe was confident the white snake wouldn't be able to see them, he stopped Nanami from walking and hugged her to his chest.

"I was almost too late. I'm so sorry," he said. To his immense relief, she hugged him back.

"Thank you." Her sentiment was completely unnecessary, but Tomoe cherished it, nevertheless.


End file.
